Moony's Valentine
by LizLiz07
Summary: Over the Valentine holidays, Remus will find love from an unexpected source...This is a Remus/Sirius slash fic, so if you don' t like it, don't read it. Set after the prank.
1. Forgiven

**A/N: This is my first slash fic, so please be nice to me. Obviously, I'm not J.K Rowling, and I don't own the characters, but at least I can play with them as long as I have this up here. Just in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Remus/Sirius fic, which means they end up as a couple. Just to let you know. By continuing to read this, you are agreeing not to flame me.**

**Moony's Valentine**

**Lizliz07**

_**Feb. 7th**_

Remus goes up to his dorm to find another book, and is distracted by the sound of sniffles coming from the closet. He glances inside, and finds Sirius curled up into a ball on the floor. _Sirius is crying,_ is the first thing that goes through Remus' head after he discovers him in the closet. The second thing in his mind is an urge to hold him until the tears go away. Not an urge, he realizes, a want. He _wants _to hold him. He'd hold him until there was no tears left, then push him against the wall and- "Moony?" Sirius' voice breaks through the fantasy. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." He replies with a small sigh. Ever since 4th year, Remus has been keeping the love he'd developed for his handsome friend a secret. No one else knew; not even James, who was usually too good at reading Remus. "What's wrong?"

Sirius gives a short, unhappy laugh that sounds nothing like his usual bark. "You have to ask? I did something stupid, and now all my friends hate me." He curls up into a tighter ball and takes a deep breath. "And I'm so sorry for it; I know it was really stupid, but he was trying to expel you, and that just can't happen because I-" he breaks off as new tears slide down his face.

Remus pretends not to notice, though the mystery of what could come after the 'I' is driving him crazy. "I don't hate you, Sirius. Sure, I was hurt, but I would be miserable without your friendship." Remus says, smiling kindly at the miserable form on the floor. "I can tell that you're really sorry, and so I forgive you."

"Really, you mean it?" Sirius asks, and throws himself at Remus when he nods. "Oh, thank you, Moony!" Remus sighs again as he hugs him back. He knows that Sirius is only hugging him as a friend, but Remus wished that it was a different kind of hug.

Sirius holds on for longer than necessary, enjoying the feeling of Remus' strong arms around him. He sighs, taking a deep breath of Remus' scent. Eventually, the last tear falls, and Sirius pulls back reluctantly. "So, you hungry Padfoot?" Remus asks, ignoring the slight twinge of pain that lances across his chest at the sight of Sirius' tear-streaked face. "Wanna get some lunch? After you clean up, of course." He adds, knowing it would make him smile. "We can't let everyone know that Sirius Black can cry."

Like he planned, Sirius smiles. "Of course not. My reputation has to come first." He agrees, going into the bathroom to wash his face. They head down the stairs to the common room, Remus slightly in the lead. James and Peter aren't ready to forgive yet, and they both know it. Sure enough, when James notices Sirius behind Remus, his smile changes to a scowl.

"What is he doing here?" James snaps, looking from Sirius to Remus. The usual outspoken Sirius shrinks into himself and Remus notices it out of the corner of his eye. His heart sinks, and he sighs before blocking James' view of Sirius and crossing his arms. What had happened to the tough Sirius he'd fallen in love with?

"He's apologized, and I accepted. He really is sorry, James." He adds, seeing the dubious look on his friends face. "I can tell. You would be able too, if you would just open your eyes." Behind him, Sirius smiles slightly at how easily Remus had stepped into the role of his protector. _Almost as if he had been meant for the role all along. _A voice whispers in his head.

"Fine! Just don't run to me when he betrays you again. He is related to a Deatheater wannabe, after all." Remus' eyes narrow dangerously, and his hands ball into fists at his sides. He tenses, ready to tackle James to the ground. Sirius puts a hand on Remus' shoulder, and he closes his eyes. Fighting James wouldn't accomplish anything.

"Let's just go." He whispers. Remus nods, and inclines his head to the door. James watches the small interlude with narrowed eyes, and Remus calmly flips him off. James' eyes widen in shock.

"Come on, Sirius. We don't need him, he's too petty." As they walk away, Sirius can feel James' glare on his back, but he's too happy to care. Remus had stood up for him, even flipping James off because he had insulted him! And he'd called him petty because he wouldn't forgive him! As an unfamiliar grin spreads across his face, he sees the date for the next Hogsmeade trip. February 14th, Valentine's Day. How fitting. Sirius' smile gets bigger as a plan begins to form. If Remus _was _supposed to be with him, he'd get him to realize it.

**A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Reviews make me smile, which makes me want to write another chapter, so please review. I don't allow flaming, but I will accept any constructive criticism and will definitely consider your opinions. Peace out! **


	2. Sirius' mind

**A/N: Here we are with the second chapter, sexy penguins! Obviously I'm not J.K Rowling, because I'm not even British! Since I'm not, I don't own any of the characters, but J.K Rowling is nice enough to let me play with them. This chapter may get a little confusing because Sirius has an internal conversation with himself at the beginning. Basically, anything that is **_italic underlined _**is Sirius' inner voice, and plain **_**italic**_** of course, is his thoughts. Now that all that's out of the way, I present with no further ado, the second chapter!**

**Moony's Valentine**

**Lizliz07 **

_**Feb. 8th**_

That night, Sirius is still awake, as usual. Generally, he'd be the first one asleep, but now he has too much energy at night left over from the day. Tonight, he can't sleep because he's too busy thinking. He's beginning to think that they have a chance. He just has to get Remus to realize that he likes him, and in order to do that, he would have to tell Remus his big secret.

_But what if I tell and he doesn't like me anymore? If he's completely freaked out by me? _He asks himself, glancing over at Remus' bed. He smiles as Remus shifts in his sleep, and the book he'd been reading by wandlight falls to the floor with a small thud. As usual, Sirius tiptoes over and puts it on his nightstand. He stands there for a moment, entranced by Remus' sleeping face. He watches the werewolf sleep until the urge to kiss his forehead surges over him, and then sneaks back to his bed. He's almost back when Remus mutters "thank you, Sirius," and pats the book in his sleep, making Sirius laugh quietly. He'd been doing this for his Remus ever since the first night of first year. Still smiling, he slides into bed, and lies down.

Then suddenly sits up again._**His**____Remus? Where had that thought come from?_ _Well, duh, you're in love with him. Didn't you know?_ Says a voice coming from the area near his heart. The voice makes him think back over all the years. Every time Remus appears, his heart skips a beat and starts dancing. _Ok, so maybe I am. What now?_

_Well,_ says his heart. _I guess we let him know. Maybe he feels the same. _ He frowns at it. _Sure, I'll tell him. And then he'd reject me, which would be bad enough, but it would also make the only friendship I have left awkward! No, thank you. _He sighs.

_I think you should. Remus is a very understanding person._

_No, I shouldn't._

_Yes, you should._

_No._

_Yes._

_NO!_

_YES!_

_NO! What is the matter with you? Do you __**want **__to be broken? _His heart falls silent, and he sighs. Great, now he was arguing with himself. Good thing that Remus had forgiven him, now he has someone else to talk to. _Aha! _His heart yells suddenly. _Proof! He forgave you first, because he couldn't stand being mad at you. And more proof!_ It adds, bringing up the picture of Remus' face after Sirius had hugged him. _See? He liked the hug as much as you did. He's totally attracted to you!_ Sirius just shrugs. _Fine, let's test him. Tell him your secret tomorrow, and see what he does. _

_Fine, but only to shut you up!_ With that, Sirius falls asleep. Remus wakes up the next morning to find a chocolate frog on top of his book. Slightly confused, and heavily suspicious, he grabs it and goes looking for Sirius. Since he wakes up earlier than everyone nowadays, he'd be able to tell Remus who put it there, and if the candy has been tampered with.

He finally finds Sirius outside by the lake, under the tree where the Marauders usually hung out on sunny days. It's quiet for a moment while Sirius stares pensively at the lake, and Remus stares at him. "How do you feel about bisexuals?" he asks suddenly, still staring at the lake. "Do they freak you out?"

Remus is silent for a moment, the chocolate forgotten. "Not really. How strange can they be to someone who changes into an animal every month? It's just part of who they are." He replies, confused. Sirius stares at him, and urgent look breaking through the mask.

"But if they were a friend, and they've known for a while, but never told you? What about then?" Remus looks away. He has a feeling that they weren't talking hypothetically. "Would you stop being their friend?" He adds softly, forcing the words out.

"Of course not! The knowledge wouldn't change their personality, and that's how they would be my friend in the first place. Why?" Sirius just shrugs, striving for nonchalance. _I told you he wouldn't care._ His heart pipes up. _Shut up, he doesn't know the whole thing, and that's just a generalization. _ Remus had stared at Sirius' face so often, he saw right through the act. His eyes narrow, like they do in class when he's figured something out.

"Sirius, are you bi?" he asks quietly. Sirius sighs, and nods. Remus starts to laugh, and his eyes flash up to dissect the werewolf's expression. "That figures! You can't be content to sleep with every girl in this castle. No, not you. You have to sleep with all the guys too."

Sirius grins back, his old smug smile back in place. "Nah. Just one." _Look, right there!_ His heart yells suddenly. _See, he likes you too. He's wondering if he's the one guy._ Hi studies Remus' face, and sure enough, his tawny eyes are slightly glazed. Sirius ups the smugness in his smile, and Remus blushes a little as he looks up at the sky, probably to avoid looking at his crotch. Sirius' heart starts dancing. Oh, yeah, his plan will work.

**A/N: So here we are at the end of another chapter. I enjoyed writing this one, and hope you enjoyed reading it. There's more to come if enough people (I'm thinking 5) review. As always, any flaming will not be appreciated, and I will ****not ****be nice to any who do. I mean it. Constructive criticism is allowed, and encouraged. I know it seems like I'm being a jerk, but who can blame me? I don't like being insulted. (Not that anyone has yet, but just in case.) Otherwise, have a great day! ******


	3. Sirius tries to make things right

**A/N: So I finally got tired of waiting for a fifth review. Thus, I have posted this lovely third chapter as a reward for the people that did review. So read on, my eager buddies, and don't forget to review by pushing the big button on the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, though Remmy is my secret lover. Weird how I turn him gay, huh?**

**Moony's Valentine**

**Lizliz07**

_**Feb. 9**_

Remus is sulking in the common room. Sirius had managed to get another detention, and now he had no one to talk to, since he'd started ignoring James and Peter whenever they started badmouthing Sirius, which was pretty often. _Besides,_ he tells himself, _you miss him, and like his attention. _He sighs, and puts the book he'd been trying to read down and just stares at the ceiling. Ever since he'd seen Sirius crying, he'd been unable to think of anything but his need to take all of Sirius' pain away.

Every time he'd try to, Sirius' tear-streaked face would pop into his head, and he'd remember the fantasy he'd created. It had come back in full force once he'd realized what Sirius' being bi meant. He had a chance. He notices James walking over, and sighs. No doubt he was coming over in an attempt to change Remus' mind about Sirius. "Girl troubles?" he asks, leaning on the top of the chair. "You look like Sir-" he breaks off, clenching his teeth together. Remus doesn't notice; he's too busy laughing.

"No, James, I'm definitely not having girl troubles." James looks puzzled, but Lily walked into the room just then, and he ran off to bug her into a date. Remus goes back to staring at the ceiling, but looks away suddenly when the portrait hole opens. His mood improves instantly as he watches Sirius step out of it and into the room.

Sirius looks around, sighs, and starts heading up to the dorms, and Remus' mood improves even more. As Sirius makes his way across the room, he sighs again. Remus hadn't even waited up for him. He looks around again to make sure that Peter and James are still in the common room and sees Remus, looking ecstatic, waving. He suddenly feels pounds lighter, almost like he had when James shad been his best mate. Remus was really happy to see him! He bounds over and throws himself into the chair across from Remus, sitting sideways.

"Do I even want to know what you did to get into detention?" Remus asks to distract himself from the look of pure joy on Sirius' face. To his surprise, Sirius grins sheepishly and looks away. "It's that bad?"

Sirius shrugs. "Not from certain perspectives. The teachers just don't like people messing with each others minds." He didn't need to look at Remus' face to see the confused expression he knew was there. "I got caught modifying Snivellus' memory." He explains.

"Why?" Remus asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. He'd gone into prefect mode, Sirius notes. "It's a wonder that you got away with one night of detention! If I had caught you, I would have at least given you a week's worth!"

Sirius just grins innocently. "Not if you knew the reason behind it." He replies as he leans back and folds his hands over his chest as he stares at the ceiling. Sirius lets the silence stretch on, waiting until Remus asks what the reason is, which he eventually does. "You see, I was thinking that Snivellus really doesn't deserve the knowledge of what you are, seeing as how he doesn't appreciate you enough. Also, just cause he promised doesn't mean he won't go blabbing to his friends about you. So, I decided to take away the memory, and now he has no clue what you are, and he doesn't want to know. It's the most I can do for you, Moony." He adds, looking down. "Even though I know that it doesn't make what I did right, and that it's not nearly enough."

He looks so sad, that Remus wants to hug him. Instead, he pats him on the shoulder. "It's ok, Padfoot, my friend. I'm grateful." Sirius looks up, and they smile at each other. The happy feeling between them changes into a tense atmosphere. Their eyes catch, and hold each other spellbound.

As the atmosphere charges, Remus slowly starts to lean forward, and Sirius closes his eyes. _This is it,_ he thinks dazedly, reaching his fingers up to press against Remus' cheek. Remus groans slightly, at his touch, and Sirius grins, feeling a small thrill go through him. "Leave me alone, Potter!" Lily shouts suddenly, and Remus pulls back in shock, falling back into his chair,

Sirius opens his eyes to find Remus slumped in his chair with a hand over his eyes. His breath is shaky. "I think it would be a good idea for you to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Sirius just nods, and shakily makes his way up the stairs to the dorms. Once there, he falls limply onto his bed and grins at the ceiling. Remus wants him! He closes his eyes and sighs as he hears footsteps coming up the stairs.

James glares as he enters the dorm and sees Sirius already there, lying on his bed. First he strikes out with Lily-again- and now he has to put up with that backstabber? He shoves his trunk open with more force than necessary, and starts getting ready for bed. "James?" Sirius asks. He turns to glare at him, but the backstabber hadn't moved.

"What!?" he snaps.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. And… I'm glad that you risked your life to save Snivellus. You're a good man, James." Sirius adds before pulling his curtains closed around his bed. James sits there for a moment, staring at the curtains that are hiding his once bestfriend from view. Eventually, he turns back to his trunk and finishes getting ready for bed as Peter, Remus, and Frank enter the room.

Sirius lays awake long after everyone else has gone to sleep. Judging by the fact that he hasn't had to pick up Remus' book yet, he wasn't the only one awake tonight. He smiles smugly. It feels good to have such an impact on someone he cares about.

**A/N: So there you go. Am I the only one who's mad at Lily? Review and let me know. Thanks to the four people who reviewed, you guys are great! Ten cookies to all of you!**


	4. Remus gets a detention

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, finally.** **Sorry about the long delay, but I got grounded for a while, and I had to work on a few assignments for school, so I put all of my extracurricular activities aside. However, those are all done now, and I have happily returned to you, faithful readers. All right, it's time to let you guys read the next installment. Disclaimer: I only own the plot line of this fanfic, not the characters, or other stories in this fic.**

**Moony's Valentine**

**Lizliz07**

_Feb. 10_

Remus woke up the next morning once again to chocolates on his nightstand. This time it's chocolate frogs. He grabs them and brings them into the common room, where Sirius is finishing his last minute homework assignments. "They're fine." He says without looking up. Remus grins, throws a frog at Sirius, and then opens another one.

They'd had this agreement for years. If any of them received secret gifts of food, they'd ask Sirius if it's ok, since he generally gets up before the rest and would have seen who'd given it to them, in return for part of the gift. Remus sits down and looks curiously at the essay Sirius is writing. "Oh, that one's easy. I'll help you."

The two boys spend the next few hours before everyone else wakes up finishing Sirius' homework. Neither one mentions the near kiss from the night before, falling back on the guy theory that if they don't talk about it, it didn't happen; though both secretly wish that the other would bring it up.

"Well, Moony, you've saved me once again. How can I ever repay you?" he asks in exaggerated seriousness as they walk into the Great Hall for breakfast. Remus rolls his eyes at Sirius as he pours a glass of juice.

"Well, you could start doing the assignments before the day they're due." Remus answers, sighing as Sirius just shrugs and starts shoveling in food. "Though I don't know why I bother. You'll never listen anyway." He mutters to himself.

Sirius smiles at him. "I don't need to. I have you to help." He points out as they head for the Charms' classroom. "Besides, it takes all the fun out of the weekend." Remus scowls at him and Sirius smiles again. _Which,_ Remus notes, _seems to happen more easily now._ His grin lasts until they walk into the classroom and see James in a different seat than usual. Remus sighs as Sirius freezes and pulls him to their usual seat.

"It'll be ok, Sirius. James will come around eventually. Trust me." Sirius does trust Remus, but can only wish that he could believe him. His bad mood lasts until lunch, when it's replaced by anticipation. He tries not to act conspicuous as he waits for the delivery owl to arrive.

Remus frowns as the owl lands by his plate. "I don't remember ordering anything lately." He says, looking at the package in confusion. Sirius grabs it and turns it around until the words: _Remus Lupin, Hogwarts castle_ faces Remus.

"It has your name on it." Sirius points out with a shrug. "Open it and see what it is. Maybe you'll remember ordering it." Remus shrugs and pays the owl, who's getting impatient and is nipping his fingers. He opens the package as it flies away.

Sirius grins as a new copy of Stephen King's _Eyes of the Dragon _falls out onto the table. It's one of Remus' favorite books, and his old copy had been destroyed when Sirius and James had decided to host an indoor snowball fight a few weeks ago. "I can't believe that you'd forget ordering a book, Remus." Sirius laughs too enthusiastically as he tries to smother the flash of pain the memory brings.

Remus smiles back absentmindedly, distracted by the smug look on Sirius' face as he looks at the book. Noticing Remus' stare, Sirius looks away, trying to act inconspicuous as he goes back to eating. "Yeah, me neither." He replies, almost to himself. "How odd." The bell rings to end lunch and Sirius sighs with relief as Remus snaps back into his study mode. "Did you actually do the homework for Potions?" He asks as they walk to the classroom.

Sirius laughs. "Of course not. I paid Frank to do that one. He didn't mind." Sirius adds, seeing the mad look on Remus' face. "He now has enough to show his girlfriend Alice a good time in Hogsmeade." He explains, leaning back in his chair. "See? I can be nice."

Remus is about to point out that a nice person would have loaned out the money when Sirius' chair tips over and he falls onto the floor. Sirius picks up the chair just as Snape walks over to them. "What the matter Black? Can't you even sit in a chair anymore?" He laughs as he walks away, putting his wand back into his pocket. Within seconds, Sirius has his wand out and is pointing it at Snape.

"Mr. Black, if you would kindly sit down, we can begin creating a Petrification Reversal potion." Professor Slughorn says mildly as he walks into the room. Sirius growls, but he drops back into his chair. "Thank you. Now then, the instructions are on page 152 in your books, and the ingredients–as usual–are in the cupboard. You may begin."

Sirius shoves his book open to right page as he glares at Snape. "How can you be so unbiased? He's pure evil." Sirius asks Remus, who just shrugs. Sirius sighs; Remus has already been absorbed by his class work. Sirius looks absentmindedly around the room as various revenge plans float through his head. His gaze lands on James, who looks nearly as mad at Snape as Sirius. They're eyes meet, and James nearly smiles sympathetically at him before suddenly turning away.

Sirius doesn't have much time to dwell on what that might mean for their friendship as an idea pops into his head. A few minutes later, Snapes' robes turn pink and his hair is tied up with a pink bow. The class dissolves into laughter as Snape looks down and his face turns white. Professor Slughorn, trying to look as if he's not laughing too, raises an eyebrow as he glances around his class. "Now really, who did that?"

Sirius sits back with a self-satisfied smile on his face as various accusations fly through the room. Remus gives him an exasperated look. "Sirius!" He scolds in a whisper. Sirius just mouths 'he deserved it,' back at him. Remus sighs then stands up. "It was me." He says through clenched teeth.

Everyone looks at him in surprise, and Sirius nearly falls out of his chair again. Professor Slughorn squeaks in surprise. "You? But, my dear boy, you're a prefect!" Remus just stares at him, his usual blank mask firmly in place. Professor Slughorn sighs. "Very well, then. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a detention."

The bell rings, and everyone leaves except for James, Remus and Sirius. Sirius is giving Remus a puzzled look. "Why did you do that?" he asks, gathering up his things. Remus shrugs and smiles at him.

"Well, he did deserve it; besides, I'm not going to let you miss Quidditch practice. Also, it's my way of making up for completely deserting a friend." He adds quietly as James walks over to them.

James stops by the table. "I just wanted to inform you that Quidditch practice has been rescheduled for next Friday, on account that I've got a detention too. Just in case you were going to show up." He says, glaring at the wall next to Sirius. He walks away, leaving behind a very confused Sirius.

**A/N: So, that's the chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated, especially if they're nice. ^ _ ^ Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review. See you next time!**


	5. Detention with James

**cA/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really made my day. To review: Remus, nice guy that he is, took Sirius' detention for him. James also has one, and this chapter is about what goes on. And now, my faithful minions, without further ado, the next chapter. Disclaimer: I, the author, do admit that I own nothing but the plot line for this fic. **

**Lizliz07**

**Moony's Valentine**

_Feb. 10(That night)_

Remus sighs as he strides into Professor Slughorn's classroom. If he wasn't so softhearted, he would have left it alone. But _no_, he has to feel sorry for Sirius, and now he's stuck with a detention he hadn't earned. Sirius' happy face at the thought of not missing Quidditch practice had been enough to make it worth it; but now that James has detention too, postponing the match, he feels cheated.

James looks up and grins as Remus sits down beside him. "Easy night, tonight. We just have to run inventory on the supply cabinet." He goes back to counting the boxes of bat wings. "So, why'd you do it?"

Remus glances at him, but James is staring determinedly at the boxes. "Well, Severus did attack Sirius first. Besides, I deserted him, James. It's the least I can do to make it up to him."

James looks at him for a long moment, and nods. "I see how it is. You have _feelings_ for him." He laughs. "Moony and Padfoot. How fitting." Before Remus can respond, James gathers the boxes and carries them back to the cabinet. "I should have known." He adds as he comes back.

Remus looks away, blushing slightly. "I–" he starts to deny it, then breaks off and sighs. What's the point in hiding it? James knows, and he wouldn't let it go until he's proven right. "Yeah, ok, you're right. I like Sirius, but I don't think he likes me that way." Remus replies. James writes down another number and laughs again.

"No wonder you forgave him so easily. He probably offered to sleep with you if you did." Remus glares at him, but he doesn't notice. "Then again, is he even gay? I've never seen him go out with a guy, so maybe he told Snivellus about you in order to get you expelled so that he wouldn't have to fend off your advances, and have his precious reputation ruined."

Remus kicks James in the leg under the table. "It's not like that between me and Sirius! He doesn't even know that I like him. I forgave him because he was really sorry for what he did. He's realized that it was a stupid thing to do, even though he had good reasons. For crying out loud, James, I found him crying. Crying! Sirius never cries. What was I supposed to do? I can't stand it when he's hurting. I love him." He adds quietly, looking down at the table.

James looks away too, speechless. For a long moment there's nothing but the sound of quills on paper and shifting boxes. Finally, James clears his throat. "But he betrayed you. There's no forgiveness for something like that." He sighs. "Or at least, I thought there wasn't. But now I'm not so sure."

Remus smiles and looks at James thoughtfully. "That's just it. He betrayed _me_, not you. Really, I'm the only one with any right to be mad." James opens his mouth to retort, but stops and closes it. Remus is right, James realizes. "Therefore, if _I've _forgiven him, you should too, since there's no longer anything to be mad about."

Professor Slughorn comes back into the room, and tells them that they can go. Remus waves, and leaves the room before James can reply. James is still awake later that night when even Sirius has gone to sleep. His conversation with Remus had given him a lot to think about.

**A/N: So, sorry about how short the chapter is, but it's important filler, and not much happens. As always, feel free to review with questions and constructive criticism. See ya!**


	6. Quidditch practice and a plan

**A/N: Ok, well I'm finally back! I'm sooo sorry for the long break, but in the time between my last update and now, I've been grounded from the computer, lost my jump drive, and moved. We still haven't set the internet back up at my house; I'm using my grandma's. So yeah. Here is —finally— the next chapter.**

**Moony's Valentine**

**Lizliz07**

_Feb. 11_

Sirius glances apprehensively at the clock. James would be bad enough at practice without Sirius helping him by being late. He stops, stomach dropping at the thought of facing James. Remus pauses next to him and squeezes his shoulder, guessing where his thoughts have gone. "It'll be alright, Padfoot. James promised to be fair to you tonight." He tells him. "He gave me his word."

Sirius stares at him, too confused to mention just how little James' word means to him. "He did? What for?" Remus shrugs, grabbing Sirius' arm and starting to walk again. Sirius follows, trying to figure out why Remus' face is suddenly more masked then usual.

"We had a talk in detention last night, and I made him think a little." Remus explains. "I made him see just how badly he's overreacting, so he's trying to tone it down." It's quiet for moment as the two men get closer to the Quidditch Pitch. Sirius sighs as Remus waves at the door to the men's changing room, and starts walking back to the castle. Sirius doubts that James really will keep his promise; after all, didn't James promise to be friends forever with him?

James isn't in the changing room when Sirius arrives. Grateful for the delay, Sirius changes into his Quidditch robes, grabs his broomstick, and takes a deep breath before stepping onto the field. James glances at him and then away, and Sirius raises his eyebrows. Maybe he'll stick to his promise after all.

James adopts an attitude of 'he's not here unless I absolutely have to talk to him' throughout practice and Sirius goes along, doing everything he can to keep out of his way. Sirius troops into the changing room with the rest of the team at the end, still apprehensive despite it. He cringes as James taps him on the shoulder, and James' eyes widen a little in surprise. He quickly hides it and strives for a polite tone. "Can you stay after everyone else leaves? I want a talk with you in private."

Sirius nods, checking to make sure his wand is easily accessible as James walks away. He leans against the wall, feigning nonchalance as he waits for the rest of the team to leave. Once the door closes on the last one, James crosses his arms. "I want to know exactly why you told Snivellus about the Whomping Willow. No evasions."

Sirius takes a deep breath, not realizing until now how much he wants this chance to explain. "Snivellus was snooping around, trying to get Remus expelled. I figured that he'd stop snooping if I told him, since it is me saying it and he knows I'm always out to prank him. I thought he'd think it was a trap to get _him_ expelled or something." His eyes turn pleading. "If I'd known that he'd try to go down it, I would never have told him. Nothing, not even pranking Snivellus, is worth losing Moony."

James stares at him for a long moment. He knows how well Sirius can act, having seen him in action with teachers. Something tells him, however, that Sirius is being sincere. He sighs. "I'd have done the same thing, I guess. It's not your fault that Snivellus just can't leave things be." He holds up a hand as Sirius starts to grin. "This doesn't mean that I've fully forgiven you. You still betrayed Marauder secrets."

Sirius shrugs. "I'll accept whatever punishment, as long as I can be part of the group again. It's horrible being the exile." Friends again, they start walking up to the castle. James glances slyly at Sirius as he automatically glances at their dormitory window, where Remus would be studying.

"You know, Remus mentioned something to me about you." James says causually. Sirius' gaze snaps to him, and he has to resist the urge to laugh. "You wanna know what he said?" He asks, hoping is intuition is right. The last thing the Marauders need is more awkwardness.

Sirius shrugs, hoping that the rush of emotions running through him isn't showing on his face. James pauses, leaning on the stone wall that serves as a banister for the front steps. "He told me that he forgave you so quickly because he can't stay mad at you. He loves you too much." Sirius has to fight to stay calm.

"He did, huh?" He asks, leaning against the opposite wall. "How do I know you're not lying, and it's all just a trick?" James frowns thoughtfully. After a moment he grins again.

"Because I'm willing to swear on my own life. Would I do that if I were lying?" Sirius shakes his head. "So I'm wondering what you'll do about it." James prompts, laughing at the surprise on Sirius' face. "Oh, come on, Padfoot. It's all over your dogish face. You love him too."

Sirius opens his mouth to deny it, then pauses. With James, protesting never works. Besides, he realizes, he's tired of keeping it hidden, and James would be highly useful at getting Remus to go out with him. "Yeah. I do, I love him. And I'm going to get with him, goddamnit." James smirks; his intuition is never off. "I've got a plan." He quickly outlines his plan for sending Remus a gift each day and then revealing who sent them and why on Valentine's day.

James snorts. "You can keep the gifts, but it won't work. This is Moony we're talking about. No, what you need to do is put him in a position that he can't possibly deny his feelings." He frowns. "The problem is getting him to do that. We'll need to get him just drunk enough that he loses his inhibitions."

Sirius agrees. "That'll be simple. I'll take him off to the Three Broomsticks, under the guise of cheering myself up since I'd have no one to spend the day with. He'll drink a bit just to humor me, but I can easily manipulate him into drinking more."

James grins. "Yeah. That should do it. Now let's get upstairs before Remus starts worrying that we've killed each other."

**A/N: So there we go. James has gotten over his douchebagishness and seen the light, Sirius has openly admitted things, and we've got a plan to force Remmy to face his feelings! As always, reviews are appreciated, as long as they're nice. I'll try to update again soon, but I really have no idea when I'll be around a computer with internet access again, as my school blocked fanfiction. **** Noobfaces.**


	7. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Ok, here it is. I have once more put pen to paper and fingers to keyboard to bring you this chapter. Fortunately, the computer has finally gotten set up after our move, so I can type up fanfics again! :-D. Right then. I've skipped over to Valentine's Day, as nothing of note happens in the days between.**

**Moony's Valentine**

**Lizliz07**

Sirius places the last of his gifts on Remus' nightstand and takes a moment to admire a sleeping Remus. He smiles as he imagines waking up to that face for the rest of his life. _Only if Remus confesses,_ a small voice in his head whispers. Abruptly, Sirius turns and leaves the room with a stomach full of nerves.

Remus sits up, staring at Sirius' retreating form until it's out of sight, and then glances at the gift on the table. This time it's a large heart-shaped box of chocolates with a small note taped to the front.

_Remus,_ the note reads, _Roses are red, violets are blue, my life is nothing without you. Love, your secret admirer._ Remus sighs as he slumps back against the pillows, nibbling on a piece of chocolate from the box. _Oh, Sirius,_ he thinks. _What are we going to do about this? _

He glances at the note again. Sirius had undoubtedly been the one to give it to him; Remus had woken up early to catch the culprit in the act and had seen him do it. _Love, your secret admirer,_ he muses. A moment later he's dressed, having decided that if Sirius means what he'd said in the poem, it's time to let him know how _he_ feels.

Sirius walks up to James at a fast pace. "James, I can't do this. What if Remus rejects me?" He asks. James rolls his eyes, but pats Sirius' shoulder.

"It's all right, Padfoot. He won't; all that's keeping him back is his fear that _you_ will reject _him_." He replies. "Just stick to the plan and you'll be all right. Trust me." Sirius nods, looking slightly reassured.

Remus watches Sirius intently as he comes down the stairs. As if sensing him, Sirius' dark head swivels to look at him and his face lights up with a big smile. "Moony! Good morning!" He calls out happily.

Remus smiles and waves back as he makes his way over to them. "Good morning yourself," he replies, giving Sirius an impulsive hug. In the same fashion, he ruffles James' hair before plopping down on a couch. Exchanging puzzled glances, James and Sirius sit too.

There's a moment of silence, in which Remus slides his hand over until it's barely touching Sirius' thigh. James clears his throat and gives Sirius a pointed glance. "Well, I've best be going. I've got to meet my date in the Great Hall. See you, guys." He announces casually.

Once he leaves Sirius turns to Remus, partly grateful that the movement puts his thigh out of Remus' reach. "Do you have a date this year, Moony?" he asks. Remus gives a quick shake of his head. "Me neither. What say you and I head off to the Three Broomsticks and cheer ourselves up?"

Remus agrees, and they gather their winter things. All the way there, Remus walks close enough to Sirius that his hand can "accidentally" brush over the other man's hand and thigh. Sirius grits his teeth, trying hard not to just shove Remus up against the nearest tree and kiss him until he tells him whether it's intentional or not.

They manage to make it to the tavern with no incidents and Sirius gratefully takes a large gulp of his drink. Now that they're here, the plan calls for Sirius to get Remus slightly tipsy, just enough that the werewolf's inhibitions are down.

But, Sirius realizes, he doesn't want to trick Remus into admitting his affections. So, taking a deep breath, Sirius plunges straight in. "Remus, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I—" He's cut off by Remus leaning over and kissing him.

"You love me, I know." He finishes for him, and grins as Sirius just stares at him. "You said so in your note." He holds up the paper. "I woke up early to catch whoever's been giving me the chocolates. Imagine my surprise when I discovered it was you all along."

Sirius shakes his head, almost sulkily taking another drink. "I should have known. You're never that relaxed, even in sleep." He glances back at Remus. "So all the touching on the way here _was_ on purpose?"

Remus laughs, tapping Sirius on the nose. "Of course it was. I was trying to get you alone so I could tell you." He shrugs. "When we got here I decided it was as good a place as any."

Sirius forces himself to breathe through a throat that's suddenly tight. "Tell me what?" he whispers, unable to make his voice louder. Remus leans closer, kissing his way over to Sirius's ear.

"I love you too." He says, his own voice barely above a whisper. Sirius shivers as Remus' warm breath tickles the sensitive skin of his ear. "I've loved you for so long; I just never felt I could tell you because I didn't want to risk our friendship."

Sirius pulls away far enough to turn his head and capture Remus' lips with his own. Remus pulls away, brushing Sirius's hair back so he can kiss his way down his neck. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere private so I can touch you some more." He murmurs.

"Moony, I've never seen this side of you before. I kinda like it." He adds, smirking. Remus bites down on his neck, and he abruptly stands up, throwing some money on the bar for their drinks. "Our dorm should be empty. We can lock the door." Remus grins and follows Sirius out of the tavern. He highly doubts that they'll make it there.

**A/N: So there you have it. The final chapter. Part of me is sad to have it end, but the rest is like thank goodness it's over! Lol. Nothing against the fanfic or you guys, but now I'll have more time to focus on fanfics in the works. Thank you to everybody who's ever reviewed on this fic, because in all honesty there were times when I wouldn't have kept writing if it hadn't been for you guys. Let me know if there's ever a story idea you want written. I'll even give you credit for it.**


End file.
